


A Tale Of Boxers And Scotch

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning at the Devil May Cry shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Boxers And Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tanzy

 

 

Dante eyed the living room as he refilled his glass of scotch. An army of devils couldn't have made a bigger mess. Then again, devils making a mess usually didn't involve boxes, gift wrappings, bows and Christmas tree ornaments. Not that he was the one who'd knocked over the tree. 

Vergil was absently twirling a piece of ribbon around his finger, eyeing Tony's gift to Dante, sitting imposingly on the coffee table, with a rather wide grin. 

Dante glared up at him from the other side of the table. "Knock it off already." 

Vergil couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him at the sight of his twin's irritation. Ever since he had opened the bottle of whisky Tony had given him for his birthday three years ago and had discovered it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever drank, a war of wills had ensued. Dante had promptly shipped the bottle of whisky back to Tony for his own birthday. 

Not one to be outsmarted, Tony had sent it back for Christmas, only to find it standing idly by the door of his apartment on April 1st. He'd left it behind Dante's couch on July 4th and thought that was the end of it... until his birthday. Too proud to throw away the bottle now, they were caught in a battle of wits to see who would finally manage to outsmart the other and force him to stay stuck with the undrinkable liquor. 

This year though, Dante thought he had won when he'd put aside a gift packed in a bag fit for a liquor bottle... only to find the cursed bottle buried under a ton of little packing foam shapes in a box that had once contained a television. He'd grumpily gone back to the bag to find a most delicious scotch, but it hadn't helped his mood. Neither was Vergil's amusement over the whole deal. "Asshole." 

Vergil chuckled again. Small minds are easily amused... and easily upset, it seemed. "You should just throw it away." The glare Dante shot him, however, told him that the game was not going to stop so easily. He sighed, smiling, and handed Dante his last gift. Such a kid. "You have to admit though that he gave you a pretty nice scotch." 

"Yeah yeah," Dante grumbled as he tore the wrapping off the box, then opened it... and froze. In the box, carefully wrapped in silk paper, lay a pair of red silk boxer shorts. He looked up at Vergil, still perplexed. "Vergil?" 

"Yes?" 

Dante lifted the boxers out of the box with a finger. "I'll admit I wear boxers once in a while, but... silk?" 

Vergil blinked. "What's wrong with silk?" 

"Silk is for women." 

Vergil snorted. "There are fabrics for women and fabrics for men now?" 

Dante didn't answer, looking at the boxers he'd let fall on the table. 

"I just thought it would be fun to experience a new feeling." Vergil poured himself some scotch, then sipped it appreciatively, savoring it. "Put them on for me?" 

Dante looked at his twin, then around him, suspiciously, apparently looking for something. 

Vergil raised an eyebrow at him. "Dante, what are you doing?" 

"Looking for the camera. This has gotta be a plot to take a picture of me in silky undies." 

Not knowing if he should slam his head down on the coffee table or burst out laughing, Vergil opted for the ever-useful long suffering sigh and pointed to Dante's side, where the camera sat idly. 

Dante grabbed it and stuffed it under the sofa, then rose to strip out of PJ pants, a black, worn-out, faded horror. 

Vergil couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight, wondering once again how Dante, so proud of his daytime and work clothes, could wear such a rag-like thing to bed. Hell, Vergil even remembered him wearing that thing 23 years ago, before he and his mother... Vergil mentally shook himself, gritting his teeth to contain his pain and anger. No way he was going to think about the giant three eyed overgrown mollusk with a God complex on Christmas morning. He suddenly felt observed, so he looked up to see Dante standing, naked, the boxers still in hand, looking a bit worriedly at Vergil. 

"You okay?" 

Vergil nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes. Don't worry." 

Nodding back, Dante looked at the underwear he still held, then slowly pulled them on. The silk was cold and smooth against his skin, giving his legs goose bumps for a few seconds. It felt... kinda slippery, and weird, against his cock and balls, not unpleasant, but unusual for a man used to leather and cotton. 

Still sipping his scotch absently, Vergil looked up at Dante, searching his face for a reaction. "Well?" 

"... feels funny." 

His twin smiled softly. At least it wasn't an outright rejection, something he'd had expected. He knew his Dante wasn't known for his willingness to change his good old habits. "I'll bet, if it's the first time you wear silk..." He beckoned for Dante to come closer, a small, seductive smile on his lips. 

Dante snorted and walked to him. "I see... this is a kink of yours, isn't it." 

Vergil chuckled as he watched Dante approach and put down his glass. "You're my kink... C'mere..." 

Dante grabbed Vergil's glass as he stopped in front of him. " 'You're my kink'? I think you've had enough scotch for tonight, mister," he said, then emptied the glass in one gulp as Vergil chuckled. 

"I don't know what came over me," Vergil admitted with an amused grin before rising to his knees. He put his hands on Dante's hips, stroking the warm skin through the smooth fabric, and rested his cheek against his groin, feeling the heat through the silk. Purring, he gently rubbed his cheek against the fabric, smiling when he felt the skin underneath grow and rise to attention under the caress. "Feels good?" he asked, looking up at Dante. 

Dante was frowning, looking down at Vergil. He shrugged when his twin raised an eyebrow. "Feels strange... but I don't hate it." 

Snorting, Vergil prodded the erection tenting the red silk. "You love it, admit it." 

Dante laughed. "In your dreams!" 

Vergil looked up at Dante seductively. "Is it the same dream as the one with the handcuffs and the peacock feather? Or the one with the whip and Ebony?" 

Dante laughed even more. "Oooooooooooooh... care to elaborate?" 

Vergil licked his lips and gave the head of Dante's cock a small nip, making him gasp. "Why, certainly..." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

DISCLAIMERS: Dante, Vergil and all the Devil May Cry characters are the property of Capcom. No copyright infringement intended. 

 


End file.
